Melita
by FaelwenofLothlorien
Summary: A demi-god accidently landed back in Camelot with another younger Demi-god. Can she save them both from being discovered with magical abilities, take them back to Camp or will she fall in love and not want to leave?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMERL: I don't own Merlin or Percy Jackson and I only own the OC characters other than that I own nothing... I'm broke... :'(**_

Chapter 1:  
Melita's POV:

Before I launch into this story, I'll give you the basics. I'm Melita Jackson, yes, I'm Percy's almost forgotten little sister. 4 months is the difference in our ages, and Poseidon left shortly after my birth. Like my brother I suffer from ADHD and dyslexia, I fail miserably at archery but am a natural at sword fights which is only to be expected, I mean when is Poseidon ever shown near an archery field?

The war was finally over; the battle had been won in our favour. Something that was no doubt due to both my brother and to the currently rather despised Luke, nevertheless he was the true hero. Percy turned 16 during the battle; I remembered it all too well. Yet to make up for it, mum, Paul and I took him out to dinner and let him relax for the rest of the week. We let him do what he wanted, not like we could've stopped him anyway…

He and Annabeth were quite close, so close in fact I found myself rather jealous to be honest. Happy for him but jealous I didn't have a relationship like that. Then the over-flooding of camp occurred. With Gods constantly claiming new kids and having them brought to camp, it was inevitable. Volunteering wasn't the best idea, I knew that much… in fact Percy threw a fit when I told him I'd volunteered to help the satyrs find the other half-bloods but I didn't listen to him. If I had of, there'd be no doubts about me not being in this situation. And honestly, I reckon it was all Hera's fault, she had this thing against my brother and Annabeth so it makes perfect sense.

Anyway, surprise, surprise, I go out and find a half blood and next thing I know have a building collapse on me and the child. Waking up I found myself in the middle of the forest with a young half-blood who has no clue of her heritage and can't fight at all. Perfect, right?

Tucking Tessa, the young half-blood who I very much expected to be a daughter of Apollo, into a makeshift bed I brushed her hair aside, smiling at the ease in which she fell asleep. I'd suffered from insomnia from a young age. That was expected though, as a daughter of the big three it was considered normal for that.

I froze, a metallic clang ringing close by. Glancing over my shoulder I looked at Tessa, who was still firmly asleep. It could be a trap… no… it wouldn't be. Pulling the twin long daggers from their sheaths on my back I ran, keeping cover the whole way until I witnessed the fight unfolding. Unbeknownst to the knights, they were blocking the two hellhounds and three Scythian dracanae from reaching us. All of the men were in armour, except one.

Ignoring them I moved forwards, charging into the battle without a second thought. Quickly I stabbed one of the hellhounds, feeling guilty as I thought about Mrs. O'Leary despite watching it explode into golden dust. Oh the joy of double edged normal and celestial bronze weapons.

"Ah, the Daughter of Poseidon has indeed decided to come here… eager for death are you?" one of the Scythian dracanae mocked. Parrying her blow I growled slightly.

"I could ask you the same thing, after all how many times have I killed you before?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious to the looks of the knights around me. Their weapons were useless towards these creatures; they even seemed to know that by this point.

"Thrice" it responded, anger evident in its voice as I grinned up at it. "But this time you won't be as lucky"

Shrugging off the threat as I always did, I rolled away from another blow, moving forward and stabbing it with one knife before swivelling around, placing the other to its neck.

"You care to rephrase that? Hmm… I guess not then" slicing the monsters neck I moved on to the next one, one this time, minus a hellhound that seemed to have disappeared I was alone juggling the attacks of the two remaining Scythian dracanae whilst attempting to attack at the same time.

This was why I'd taken to this style of fighting, rather than with a single sword or with a sword and shield. Opposed to the sword and shield I had more attacks that I could use, but less defence. But then again they always say the best defence is attack! I could tell that these men were surprised to see a girl fighting, my guess from their armour was definitely somewhere in the middle ages which would make this more than surprising for them.

So now I also couldn't use my water gifts as a just in case. I couldn't remember exactly but from memory witches were burned or drowned in the medieval times, though that could've also been the Salem witch trials. And they'd assume I was a witch if they noticed…

Wincing I felt a slightly pain across my face and then my back. How much longer could I last? I doubted long. So I simply lunged at one of the dracanae, quickly attacking it with both my swords and putting both of them on one side of me. With ease my sword sliced up near its throat and it too burst into golden dust like the other monsters.

Feeling a shattering pain course through me I soon realised I was on the ground. With a slight groan I lifted my head slightly to see it coming back at me. Cursing again in Ancient Greek I rolled out of the way, crouching and pushing myself to stand again. My body swayed under my weight, my sight no longer clear.

As it came it pushed me out of the way and by the glance I knew that it meant it would kill most of these knights before me to show me that protecting them failed before it continued to try and get me to tattle on Tessa's location in false hope for my own life.

But I wasn't that stupid.

With the last remaining energy I stood already hearing the fight. Their weapons helped against the dracanae's weapons but not against the dracanae itself. That's why they needed me.

Lunging over I stabbed it, falling to the ground as soon as it exploded. The darkness was around me, not just because of night time but how alone I felt. How unusual I felt.

This was one of those moments I wished my brother was with me, I wanted to go home and be with him and my other friends. Not here in the unknown wherever I was…

**A/N That's all for now I'll try to post again soon, as I mentioned I'm rewriting it so the second chapter will be taken down around the same time as I post this but I've become a better writer since originally writing the story so I hope you guys like the changes I'm making with it.**

**FaelwenofLothlorien**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Melita's POV:

I registered pain, my eyes squeezing themselves shut for a moment and I let out a groan without even realizing it. Wait… knights… I remembered blacking out.

"Tessa" I said with surprising loudness as I shot up, my eyes opening quickly. As I did so I noticed the eyes trained specifically on me and I felt myself pushed back, letting a slight growl escape me, the fact that I wasn't raised in a very lady-like way could be considered a major understatement I guess.

"Let me go" I snarled pushing myself back up despite feeling the arms that kept me down. I knew something that might work… moving to the side I saw flesh and immediately went for it despite the sharp pain in my shoulder that made me want to cry in pain and fall back. Still I lunged, biting with everything I had as I heard a wince, a cry of pain, the taste of blood strong in my mouth. It wasn't enough to make me release though.

When I felt the person pull themselves away I leapt up to my feet, trying to fight back a wince that I couldn't hold back as I moved myself accidently straight up against a tree. These were the knights that I'd fought to protect earlier… that didn't matter right now though as I looked between them some of them standing when I saw a blonde man stand in front of them, waving a hand to call them off like I'd done to half-bloods so many times before.

"We're not trying to hurt you" he said simply as I kept my back pressed to the tree. Clicking my tongue I let a slight smile show on my face.

"Now sir, do you have any proof of that?" I asked mockingly. I had a nice big tongue on me, which thankfully I could defend otherwise I'm sure someone would've cut it off by now! I almost laughed at the look of shock on his face, and it looked like he was going to speak before he hesitated, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times. "Cat got your tongue?"

I saw the glare that he gave me and grinned slightly before realizing what I really had to do as I launched myself forwards rolling on my shoulder with a yelp of pain as I picked up the double swords bringing myself back to my feet on a different side of them. Maybe rolling wasn't the best idea but it was something I knew how to do.

"Look, you helped us and we wanted to repay the favour. Put your weapon down and come to Camelot with us and your injuries will be better treated, otherwise we might as well have left you to die" he said bluntly, noting my injured shoulder in his little diplomatic speech. Glowering at him I swung the swords around my fingers twice before twisting them back into the sheaths.

"One condition"

"And that is?" he asked, and I saw the smirk on his face.

"I find my cousin first, Tessa won't last long out here by herself and those monsters will be back, I can tell you that much" I said bluntly, seeing him nod, agreeing to my terms. "Good" I replied, already walking off to find Tessa, the angelic little probably Apollo girl that I'd found before getting us into this mess… in fact, both our lives would be a lot better if I never found her! She'd be unaware of her parentage and I'd be looking for my brother with Annabeth's help.

Hearing their loud steps behind me I rolled my eyes, not voicing my opinion on how I didn't need to be accompanied. They wouldn't listen to me anyway probably, because I was some sort of helpless maiden in distress or something… though one would assume that because I saved them they wouldn't have that outlook.

Maybe they were just insane.

I mean… I think in this time they still married cousins and other relatives amongst the nobles at least… and all knights were meant to be noble.

Oh gods I should've paid more attention in history classes, though dyslexia really didn't help it at all!

Coming to a half I stood in front of the tree where I'd left her to settle, and without thinking about it whistled the tune that I'd taught her that I'd use rather than just saying come when I call for you. Immediately I saw the figure of her head, the short blonde hair falling down in front of her face but leaving me able to still see her two bright blue teary eyes that showed how scared she was.

"Mel?" I heard the shaky voice and smiled nodding at her as I brushed my own hair out of my face so she could see it.

"You can come down Tess, it's okay… these people are friends" I tried to explain so the girl would understand but she looked like she was scared of the weapons as she tried to back away, flawed as she was still on a branch. "Look Tess, they helped me and they're trying to help both of us but you have to come down"

Seeing the girl nod I watched as she slowly clambered down, moving so that she was behind the tree from where we were. Slowly I walked around the tree to where she was, brushing one of the golden locks behind her ear cupping her cheek. Then, I noticed as her face suddenly paled.

"Mel… you're hurt" the girl whimpered, looking at my shirt where there was a dark brown spot of blood, thankfully the wound itself was bandaged but Tessa wasn't used to this kind of stuff.

"It's not as bad as it looks" I lied, smiling at her as I pulled her into a hug, making sure that she wasn't near any of the dried blood. "Now come on, we have a place to get to"

As I stood up, and help the girls hand I tugged on her hand slightly and led her out to where the knights where standing and saw some of them smile, probably at how cute she was, though I was surprise my smile never turned into something that was more a grimace, it wasn't that she disgusted me but her naivety, innocence and inability to protect herself were rather painful when it came to half-blood standards.

I mean by her age my brother managed to get us kicked out of schools, launched a cannon at school bus and got us into a whole lot of fights… I was always good at hand to hand combat, came from my love of judo and karate!

Of course having Smelly Gabe around the house back then was awful but he's now a statue residing god knows where, that was probably the best ending I could've hoped for. At least now, no matter what happened to me Mum had Paul, my new step-dad and of course my brother.

Stopping myself from getting too caught up in the memories I led her following them as quietly as I could.

"Mel?" she said causing me to look at the girl that was walking alongside me.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where are we going?" she asked childishly causing me to grin and tune out of the other conversations that were going on.

"We're going to Camelot, when we get there they'll have someone who can look at where I was hurt and fix it up, then we'll see about finding camp for you" I replied, kissing her forehead as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to me.

"Can't you just fix it yourself? I mean you could heal it last time you got hurt…" I could hear silence as curiosity filled the air almost causing me to wince.

"No I can't, last time I had stuff that helped me heal up the wound and it didn't just disappear Tess, it took a while to heal" I lied before pulling her close to me and continuing in a whisper. "They can't find out that we can do stuff that normal humans can't, we might end up getting hurt if they do"

Yes, it was painfully straight forward but I had to say it that way otherwise she probably would've said something that could've gotten at least me killed by some group of knights trying to protect the world from evil witches. To be honest I highly doubted they existed, well… beyond the children of Hecate of course!

The talking started up again as soon as I cleared the little problem about healing myself up, though I didn't miss the curious look I was given from the man without armour, something in his eyes resembling sadness but I figured that was for another reason.

"Sir?" I spoke up suddenly, unfortunately aware that I didn't know any of their names as they didn't know mine either. "How far are we going to travel today anyway, it's already dark"

"Only until we get back to camp" he replied quickly and I nodded, seeing that it had already come into view. Within seconds of arriving I'd grabbed Tessa, smiling politely at a knight who'd offered his sleeping mat for her as I lay her down, kissing her forehead before I moved back towards the fire where everyone else was sitting.

"I suppose that this is the point in time where we both explain ourselves?" I asked, rolling my eyes before I even saw the nod that he gave.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot" he introduced himself. "We were attacked by those things while we were on patrol before you showed up…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence, I could tell he'd wound his pride if he did but basically they didn't have a clue what happened until I showed up with my double edged weapons. Nodding at them I didn't bother asking further.

"I'm Melita Jackson, that's Tessa… um…" I thought for a moment unaware of where I should start, but considering they started at the monster attack I figured I would too, after all I didn't want them to know my life story. "I head the shouts of your fight, and when I noticed that you were being attacked by hellhounds and the Scythian dracanae I figured I should probably get involved before all of you were killed"

"How did you do it?" the man without armour suddenly asked and I couldn't help the slight smirk that showed up on my face.

"Double edged weapons" I replied without missing a beat. "It's my duty to protect people from the monsters, and they've been trying to kill people from the same sort of line as me for centuries so my family takes it upon themselves to fight them, trying to keep the rest of you in the dark and unaware of their existence… sometimes you find out though… but these monsters don't die, they'll eventually reform and reappear for someone else to hopefully kill, maybe in days, or months, or if you're lucky centuries, our weapons are the only ones that temporarily kill them though"

"So they've been after your family?" he asked and I couldn't help the thoughts running through my head.

"Yes" I replied bluntly, thinking about it _'no, only the children of our parents… on occasion grandchildren'_ the thoughts seemed to keep coming up but I shook them away. "We learn how to fight young, I found Tess and was taking her to camp to learn but we were attacked, we haven't found our way since"

I heard the murmuring of all the guards and couldn't help laughing internally; instead I just cracked a smile allowing myself to relax a bit.

"So how long have you been fighting?" one of the knights asked and I just grinned slightly.

"Well I'm 16 but I've been taught since I was… 11… 12, something like that" I said with another smile laughing at the people's reactions.

"You're 16? And only 4 years?" Arthur asked, obviously gobsmacked.

"Yup… you learn quickly when any day might be your last day alive, but I'm actually fairly old… most of us don't make it to our 20's and people thought I wouldn't live to be 15 but here I am" I said with a cheeky grin. "You guys have probably been training longer"

"Oh, only since they were born" Merlin said mockingly causing me to laugh for once.

"Well… I had my first fight when I was almost 12, and then my first battle when I was 14, the second when I was 15. Fortunately we won the war… at a price" I said absently fingering the beads on the necklace I wore. "A lot of my friends died, some of them younger than I was at the time… in both the battles everyone was willing to fight though…"

"2 battles already?" someone asked laughing, some joking that I was probably lying.

"I have scars to prove it… and memories of both… the Battle of the Labyrinth, and the Battle of Manhattan" I said icily once again as I noticed how they kept joking I stood up quickly almost wincing at the pain in my shoulder before speaking again. "I'm going to call it a night"

As I moved over I found Tessa asleep and smiling, before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Take this, it'll keep you comfortable milady" looking up I saw the man without any armour, probably a servant holding out a mat for me.

"Thank you… but call me Melita… or anything you can get from that" I replied, accepting the mat gratefully as I looked into his bright blue eyes a strange smile now on his face.

"You're welcome Melita… I'm Merlin, Arthur's manservant" he greeted holding out his hand and I shook it happily as we both smiled at each other.

"Nice meeting you, Merlin"

**A/N: Yes, I'm continuing to write this story finally… it previously just got abandoned I hope you'll forgive me, but now this is starting somewhere in the second season, probably shortly after the entire Freya thing… maybe? I don't know but give me your input on everything and tell me what you think! And also thanks to those who stuck with this despite the two year gap of nothingness…**

**Thanks!**


End file.
